Deal with a Demon
by bleedingbluebell
Summary: It's the 21st Century and the reincarnated Alois decides to make the demonised Ciel all his. AloisxCiel YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is an AloisxCiel fanfiction where Alois is the Seme, Ciel is the Uke. Basically the story occurs in the 21****st**** century and it continues on from the second season of Kuroshitsuji. Since my friend was devastated when Alois died in the anime, she really wanted to see Alois when he was older with Ciel so we came up with this. When Hannah devoured Alois' soul, straight afterwards she died so that Alois, Luka, Claude and her could all be together. However that wasn't a long enough time for Alois' soul to be completely eaten, so Alois somehow later on reincarnated with most of his memories and has been alive to the age of seventeen. As he has his memories and he knows that Ciel is a demon, he decides that he wants to make a contract with Ciel. In order to do so, he summons Ciel and recites certain words from some old demon summoning book. Thus the story is born.**

**xxx**

He recites the words in his head over and over that day, making sure that he would do it right and get what he wants most. It has been a couple of centuries since he has had a body that he could claim as his own. However this time he has been living for seventeen years, three years longer than the previous. He decides right there and then that the time for that will be now.

**xxx**

The blue-grey haired teenager runs across the road, missing the cars driving past. He is getting to used to the enhanced body and thanks to the certain someone; he has been alive longer than any human. As part of a deal, he is living as a 'normal' teenage boy thus meaning he has to attend school. Checking his watch, he notices that there is only ten minutes till school begins and he continues his running, avoiding pedestrians and vehicles. Suddenly he stops and doubles over, coughing.

"_Come. Come to me." _He shook his head whilst on the ground, resisting the voice. _"Come."_ Shaking, he closes his eyes and complies.

**xxx**

Ciel reopens his cerulean eyes, finding himself in the middle of an antique, crimson carpet in a well kept lounge room. He closes his eyes and focuses on the house, searching for something. Arms snake around his waist and pull him close to a firm body. A face presses against his neck and breathes in.

"Mmm you smell amazing, Ciel." Hearing this, Ciel freezes up. That voice is familiar, too familiar for his comfort. He pushes the arms away from his waist, walks forward and spins to face the antagonist.

"Alois?" Hearing this, the antagonist smirks. He looks the same yet different. His light blonde hair had grown to rest on his shoulders, his eyes still showed the real him behind the attractive facade. He stood there wearing a pale button up shirt and black skinny jeans, looking cocky as usual. He was older and taller, more than a head taller than Ciel. But Alois was dead, Ciel saw his soul disappear as it was devoured by Hannah, yet he stands in front of Ciel, in a living body. Ciel glares at him, unsure of how to react. In response Alois scowls and stalks toward Ciel. He grabs his chin and pulls him close, once again.

"Break that contract of yours." Alois commands. Ciel slaps the hand holding his chin and continues at glare at Alois.

"You cannot order me around, human." He retorts with venom in his voice, his eyes glowing red. "Oh but I can." Alois leers and begins reciting words, repeating them over and over. Pain sears Ciel's contract eye. He clutches his eye and hisses at the pain, leaning into Alois' chest. Alois bends over and places his head next to Ciel's, reciting the words into Ciel's ear. Ciel gasps and falls to the ground, whimpering. Alois follows and strokes Ciel's head gently. Alois stops reciting and holds Ciel's face in his hands. Tears stain the childish face and where there once was a purple pentagram, now is replaced with a light blue one. Once Ciel's breathing evens out, Alois kisses him. Ciel's mind goes blank; it feels like nothing matters anymore. Alois' tongue gently prods against his lips, and gingerly pries them open. Ciel felt the unfamiliar object enter his mouth. Alois explores Ciel's cavern, searching every nook and cranny. Ciel relaxes into the kiss and stifles a moan. It feels so good.

No!

Ciel suddenly pushes Alois away from himself, sending him into the wall across from them. He was a demon now; he would not allow a mere human to control him. Ciel seethes at having a contract with that molesting slut.

Alois slumps against the wall and clutches his shoulder. A small smear of blood trickles from the corner of his lips.

"Ciel." Alois stares at Ciel sternly. "Get over here." He orders. Ciel crosses his arms and stands proudly.

"Now." Alois reorders in an annoyed tone. Pain, once again, takes hold of Ciel's body.

"You shouldn't defy your Master, Ciel." Alois remarks, grinning at Ciel's discomfort. "Your eye proves it if you don't believe me." Ciel slowly walks over to Alois, feeling the pain dimming the closer he is to his 'Master.' Alois grins and pulls Ciel down into his lap, his good arm around his waist holding Ciel in place. "Kiss me." Alois ordered.

"Wha-NO! I'm not kissing you!" Ciel exclaims, a blush forming on his pale complexion. Alois strokes his cheek, still grinning.

"It isn't that hard." He coaxes, pulling Ciel even closer till their noses touch. "Come on, Ciel. Just one…" Alois whispers huskily. Mesmerised, Ciel places his lips onto Alois'. Alois bites Ciel's bottom lip, causing him to gasp, allowing Alois full access to the demon's mouth. He pushes his tongue through Ciel's lips and moves it around, attempting to make Ciel to reciprocate. Soon Ciel complies and returns the kiss. Ciel clutches Alois' shirt, trembling from the new sensations he is experiencing. Suddenly Alois pulls away.

"Hmm…" Alois examines Ciel; his eyes glaze over whilst still panting from the kiss. Gradually he recovers and sits up straight, still in Alois' lap. Ciel's eyes glow red as he remembers how he had just reacted to Alois' kiss. Alois decides that being human isn't enough in order to make Ciel his.

"Ciel, turn me into a demon." Ciel stares at Alois in shock. Had he heard Alois right?

"A demon?" he asks.

"Are you deaf, Ciel? Yes, I want to be a demon." Ciel glares at him in utter disgust. He knew how hard it was to become a demon in the first place and now a mere mortal, someone as horny and bitchy as _Alois_, wanted to simply throw an order and achieve what Ciel spent so long trying to obtain.

"If you are so unwilling, how about we make a deal then? You will be in this room with me for 24 hours, if you can stay abstinent from my advances in this time, then I will break the contract between us. However if you cum; you will turn me into a demon and follow my orders without any resistance." Alois grins, revealing an immaculate set of sparkling white teeth. Slowly, he runs his tongue over his lips, and chuckles. Ciel shudders before pulling himself away from Alois.

"Deal?" Alois continues, smiling deviously.

"It's as simple as that? I don't cum and you'll leave me alone, for good?" Ciel asks again to reassure the deal before he agrees. Alois tilts his head, thinking. Too soon the smile returns to his attractive features.

"Yes. As simple as that." Ciel stares straight at Alois, his contract eye glowing.

"Deal."

Alois picks himself off the floor and winces at the throbbing pain in his shoulder. He walks out of the room, aware of Ciel watching him with caution, to fetch something. The proof that he will need, knowing very well that Ciel will try to evade the outcome that Alois wants. He grabs a silver alarm clock from his room before heading back to where his demon is. The clock hands point to show the time of 10:46. Alois presses the clock to his lips.

"Soon Ciel, you will be all mine."

Ciel stands in the same room of the unknown house that he assumes belongs to Alois. The 'Master' of his, had just left the room heading to someplace else. Too soon, Alois returns. Suddenly a silver object flies towards his face. Ciel puts his hand out and grasps the object in his hand. He notices that it is a clock. Ciel looks up at Alois,

"What is this..."

"The 24 hours starts now." Alois announces, smirking with a glint of desire shining in his eyes. Ciel's stomach turns. Its only 24 hours… 1440 minutes… 86400 seconds… Alois watches Ciel, relishing how he slowly becomes more and more fearful. He seems to be lost in his own world, completely unaware that Alois is stalking up to him. Unfortunately for Alois, Ciel breaks out of his train of thought and glares at Alois, who is less than an arm's length away.

"What? Are you planning on attempting to get me to cum already?" Ciel scoffs and rolls his eyes. Alois makes an annoyed sound before walking away from Ciel. He picks up a remote and sits onto a brown suede couch, channel flicking. Ciel blinks in surprise before sighing in relief. He, too goes to sit on the couch, as far from Alois as possible, and watches the images flashing across the screen.

**xxx**

Alois goes to look at the clock that sits on the table in front of them. It has been 6 hours since the deal started and so far he hasn't made any advances at Ciel. He had been asleep for a few hours and has just woken up. Alois stood up and stretches his arms in the air. The pain in his shoulder is no longer apparent. Ciel still sat at the other side of the couch, all of his attention on the television but he doesn't seem to be paying attention to what is on.

"Ciel, why are you watching this?" Alois asks while yawning. Ciel looks forward a bit, realises what he is watching, blushes and shakes his head.

"It-it isn't what you thinking!" Ciel exclaims at Alois, the blush still on his cheeks.

"It's fine if you watch porn, but you should at least watch a better one. One with two guys." Alois comments in a bored tone. He leans against the arm rest, yawning occasionally. Ciel sits rigid, staring at his hands that lay in his lap. Alois leers at Ciel. Soon Ciel senses the lustful stares he is receiving and glares at the perpetrator. Glad that he is filling the thoughts of the demon, Alois crawls across the couch to the other side. He grabs Ciel's leg and drags him to lie on the couch underneath Alois. Said person straddles Ciel and places his hand on Ciel's crotch. Alois pokes his tongue out, showing the same glowing contract seal that they now share, before licking his lips seductively. Ciel looks around himself, franticly searching for something that he can grab to get Alois off of him. Alois chuckles and presses his moist lips roughly against Ciel's. Ciel places his hands on Alois' upper torso and pushes.

"Stop this… I don't... want." Ciel says in between kisses. Alois takes of Ciel's hands and places them above his head, holding them there with one hand while the other pulls of his belt. He ties Ciel's hands with the belt in order to continue his ministrations without an interruption. Alois puts his hands at Ciel's hips, grasps the end of the clothing and rips upwards to show the unblemished creamy torso. Ciel pulls at the belt confining his wrists together, wanting to desperately get out of this situation. Alois slides his hands up and down Ciel's waist, grinning the whole time. He feels around until he reaches Ciel's nipples. Alois lowers himself, grabs hold of a nipple in between his teeth and bites, hard.

"Ahh!" Ciel gasps in pain. Shutting one eye, he continues to try to get his hands out of their confinement. Alois grinned at the response and moved onto the other nipple. One of his hands travelled south, back to Ciel's crotch. He unbuttons the pants and pulls them off, along with Ciel's underwear. Ciel crossed his legs to hide what was left of his dignity. Alois let go of the nipple and came back into Ciel's view. He pressed his lips onto Ciel's and thoroughly kissed him. He gently pulled Ciel's legs apart and rubbed the semi hard dick, bringing it to life. He grasps the dick in his hand and pumps it. Ciel breaks off the kiss and moans. Alois licks the side of Ciel's face and moves down his throat until he reaches where Ciel's neck and shoulder meet. He sucks on some skin there, making his mark. Once Alois was satisfied with the love bite he made, he moved down to where his hand was working at pumping Ciel. He licked the tip of the dick causing the owner to moan in earnest. Grinning once more, he deep throats Ciel, sucking relentlessly.

"Nng~" Ciel bites his bottom lip as he releases his load into Alois' awaiting mouth. Alois pulls away and licks his lips. He places his lips at Ciel's ear and whispers,

"I win, Ciel. You are all mine."

**Well that is it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers. This is the second chapter to Deal with a Demon. I have skipped Alois' metamorphosis into a demon so when you start the chapter Alois is a demon and Ciel is in Alois' bed. Oh those two, they are animals I tell you! :D**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy **

**xxx**

Ciel lay on the tousled covers, still distraught from the recent handling he had received. Alois had run off to test his new abilities that came with being a demon. Ciel shut his eyes and feels disgust for himself at the fact that he actually enjoys Alois' ministrations. Wouldn't Sebastian be proud? Ciel quickly sat up. He had completely forgotten at his previous contract with the older demon. Ciel definitely doesn't want to see Sebastian again; his pride won't be able to handle the fact that he isn't a master anymore and has to serve another. He still doesn't know the full details of the contract but he knows it won't end well. The contract will probably never end with Alois being a demon now. Ciel clenches his teeth as he falls back onto the bed. Bringing his legs up to his chest, he shuts his eyes and concentrates on his thoughts as he slips unconscious.

Alois soon becomes bored of seeing how fast he could run and heads back to where his Ciel is. He opens the unlocked front door and heads towards Ciel's presence. Soon he arrives at his bedroom to find Ciel fast asleep on his bed.

"Ciel, this is a very vulnerable situation you've put yourself in." Alois warns before chuckling and heading back out of his house.

**xxx**

Shivers run through Ciel's body as he slowly wakes up. Ciel opens his eyes only to see darkness, a darkness that even his demon eyes cannot see through, a blindfold.

"Good morning Ciel. Hope you are ready for another…. enjoyable day." A voice speaks into his ear.

"Alois?" Ciel tentatively asks. Hands slide up and down Ciel's torso. "Alois! Stop this nonsense immediately!" Ciel yells blindly.

"But that's no fun~" Alois complains. Ciel struggles to move and finds his hands are once again confined above his head.

"Well I have to go do something, I'll be back soon. Try not to miss me too much." Alois commented happily before walking away.

"Alois, don't you dare leave me here!" Ciel yelled exasperatedly. "Alois!" Ciel sighs and attempts to get comfortable while waiting for something to happen.

A couple of minutes later Ciel finds himself trying to get his hands free and remove the blindfold that covers his eyes. Somehow Ciel finds a way to slide the blindfold of his face to rest around his neck. He looks out of the window to see that it isn't morning at all; it is the dead of night. What in the world could Alois possibly want to do?

The silence is broken by footsteps progressively coming closer and closer to Ciel. Ciel turns to glare at the owner of the footsteps and finds himself in a state of shock. _Why the hell is he here? _There stands a raven haired man that was previously his butler, leaning against the door smirking at Ciel's current predicament; one that left him with his wrists tied above his head and lying on the bed in all of his naked glory. Ciel lifts his legs in an attempt to protect the last couple strands of pride he has.

"What do you want _Sebastian_?" Ciel hisses out. Sebastian stands up straight and heads to where Ciel is. A sadistic grin forms on the attractive features of the older demon as he stares at Ciel.

"I can help you out of those, if you help me with a small favour." Sebastian offers whilst pointing to Ciel's confined hands. Ciel glares at Sebastian while deciding whether to accept or not. Sebastian could ask him to do anything and if he wanted to get out of this horrid situation he really had no other choice than to accept. Ciel closes his eyes and cringes.

"What do I have to do?"

**xxx**

Ciel blinks in shock. There he is back in the Phantomhive mansion, looking as if it hadn't burnt down for a second time. Ciel stood and shook the dust off his clothing. Wherever he is definitely defies reason. Sebastian calls it a fearscape. Apparently a fearscape is a place that traps you with all of your fears and the individual decides if they want to escape or not depending on their courage. Sebastian said that the fearscape could be the most effective way of hunting, without requiring a contract and waiting for the soul to ripen as that is all achieved in a way through the fearscape. The condition for Ciel to be released was to be the guinea pig for Sebastian's new hunting technique, the fearscape which is where Ciel was.

Ciel heads off towards his old study, to see if there are any clues there on how to get out of this place. He cautiously walks up the stairs and grips the handrail as each of the steps creak under his weight. The paintings on the wall seem to stare at his every move with spider webs hanging off a few of the metal frames. A window suddenly opens and the wind howls eerily at Ciel before manic laughing fills the air. The people in the paintings start to chatter and soon join in with the laughing. Ciel stands rigid in the hallway before shaking his head. He has to keep moving, he will not allow this ridiculous fearscape trap him here. The laughing subsides as he walks past the paintings and soon they return back to their original state of just watching him. He hurries to the study and swings the door open. Ciel walks in and the door slams behind him. Suddenly the lights in the room go out leaving Ciel in the dark. White mist appears in front of Ciel and takes the form of his family on a day when his cousin had come over to play. Vincent, Rachel and Angela sit together and laugh joyously as the younger Ciel and Lizzy played with the new Funtom Company toys. Ciel watches the happy moment before everyone freezes except the younger version of his human self. He turns and looks right at Ciel.

"_You shouldn't have come here. You should leave before they come get you. They will destroy you._" The ghost of the child ran up to Ciel and gripped Ciel's clothes. "_Get out of here. Run away and never return. Quickly!_" The younger Ciel pointed to the door before running back to his original position of playing with the toys. All the rest of the mists began to move again like before. Ciel decides to follow the advice of the other Ciel and turns to leave. He heads to the door and reaches for the door handle before green fire spurts out from the edges of the door. Ciel spins around to see all around the room green fire is spreading. He looks back to the mist people to watch the Ciel mist torn apart by the others. The little mist head rolls to his feet with the face looking at him. The mist Ciel has tears coming out of his eyes and he mouths the word go before closing its eyes. Ciel feels a stab of sadness for the little mist version of himself. The rest of the mists stop feeding on the mist Ciel's body and turn to him. They growl predatorily at Ciel and start to stalk up to him. The Lizzy mist crawls over to Ciel and opens her jaw to bite on Ciel's ankle. Ciel moves his leg and kicks the Lizzy mist far from him and runs to the burning door. He pushes it open, hissing as the green flames scorch his skin and leaves the room. The green fire covers the doorway and he hears the mists screeching as they try to follow Ciel out of the study. Ciel speeds down the hallway, looking for a possible exit. Whilst he was in the study all of the windows and doors had been shut and barricaded with wood. Ciel searches for a door that hasn't been barricaded and keeps walking down the hallway. Just as he is about to give up he spots one door further up the hallway that is open. He runs to the door and goes in, only to regret his decision.

The room is lit with a single candle that stands in the middle of the room. Decaying bodies hang from the ceiling, torsos torn open and limbs still attached to the bodies by a few threads. A hungry moan resounds from the far end of the room. A body flies in Ciel's direction and slams against the wall before sliding down to the ground. Organs hang out of the body and little blood pools on the ground. Odd. Spiders crawl up to the rejected body and start to thread a rope like web and hang the body to the ceiling to join the others. Ciel begins to back out of the room quietly to avoid getting involved with whatever was responsible for the marred bodies. Suddenly he trips over something and falls backwards. Ciel cries out as he lands on him backside and curses under his breath. He had blown his chance of an easy escape. A figure moves at the other side of the room and slowly heads over to where Ciel sat. Ciel squints as he tries to work out its features as it approaches. When it reaches to where the candle stands and then Ciel realises who the figure was. The figure is a younger Alois in demon form. The Alois sees Ciel and walks a little faster to Ciel. Ciel scrambles up and tries to leave. He doesn't want to deal with Alois in a fearscape, it's bad enough in real life. The spiders weave another web-like rope and trip Ciel. Ciel once again cries out as he falls on the blood covered floor. Something pokes his ankle and Ciel retracts it to his torso. Ciel sits up and moves back against the wall near the door. Alois is already this close to him. Ciel glares at Alois and the annoying spiders in turn. Alois reaches forwards to Ciel's face and holds it to face himself.

"Ciel." Alois comments lovingly. Ciel's eyes flicker from Alois' face and his hands. His hands are covered in fresh blood from his recent 'meal'. Alois moves himself to straddle Ciel's lap before kissing Ciel passionately. Ciel tastes the blood on Alois lips and unintentionally moans. Alois bites Ciel's lip before he pushes his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Ciel clutches Alois' leather clad arms as he responds to Alois' kisses. Alois stops kissing Ciel and moves down Ciel's jaw and neck till he reaches where the previous bite mark is. Ciel moves his head to give space for Alois. Alois growls and bites Ciel harshly, breaking the skin and feasting on Ciel's blood. He licks the bleeding area and sucks for more of the thick red liquid. Moans and whimpers escape Ciel's throat as Alois drinks from him. Alois licks Ciel's neck once more before moving to Ciel's ear.

"I want more of you." Alois whispers huskily. He grabs hold of Ciel's hands and pulls them forward to rest around Alois' neck. Ciel cringes at the sudden loss of energy in his body. Alois grins predatorily and places his lips back onto Ciel's, continuing to distract Ciel from what he is meant to be doing. Ciel reciprocates and tightens his hold around Alois' neck. Alois presses Ciel against the wall whilst continuing his ministrations. The spiders soon flock to surround the two, moving in anticipation.

"_Hurry Your Highness. Add the boy to your beautiful collection. He will never leave and will love you for eternity._"Voices in different tones spoke at once, directing their instructions at Alois. Alois separates their lips and grunts in response to the spiders' words. He starts humming as he feels up Ciel's waist. Ciel pushes Alois' hands from himself and really looks at Alois. His pale blonde hair was covered in dried blood, his mouth set in a distorted grin, his body thin and deathly pale, eyes that show that the real Alois is no longer there. This isn't Alois. Alois giggles manically for a while as Ciel starts struggles to get free from Alois' hold.

"What's the matter Ciel? Don't like what you see?" Alois asks, lightly trailing his nail down Ciel's torso. He continues to do so a couple more times before putting pressure on his finger. Ciel cries out as Alois scrapes open Ciel's chest.

"Get….the… fuck OFF!" Ciel yells as he throws Alois arms away and kicks Alois in the chest. Alois flies a few metres before landing on the ground with steady feet, grinning. Ciel gets up, wincing as his injuries close over and heal without leaving a trace. Alois begins to laugh hysterically and falls to the floor in a heap. He stops to look at Ciel, still on the bloody ground, his eyes completely black and hisses. Alois is up in a second and heads straight to Ciel. Ciel moves out of his way and runs back to the only exit from this room. The door. Alois slams into the wall where Ciel was and smirks. The spiders scurry to Alois, moving out of Ciel's way. Ciel opens the door and sprints out back into the hallway. He turns right, the opposite direction to the burning study and doesn't turn back. That will only slow him down and he needs to get out of here as fast as he can or he may never get out. As Ciel runs he hears the same scurrying sound that belonged to the talking spiders.

"Fuck." Ciel curses as he speeds up. He reaches the end of the hallway and spots the stairs leading to the main foyer. Ciel is nearly out of his this fearscape once and for all. The spiders gradually move in front of him and begin to create a wall to block the stairwell, his only escape. Ciel sprints towards the wall of spiders and jump. He has to get out of here. The spiders part slightly, just enough space for Ciel to fall through. Ciel rolls down the stairwell and lands on the bottom step. He gets up swiftly and continues to run to his escape ignoring the pain in his lower back. Only a few more metres. Ciel cries out and lands face first on the carpet in the main foyer.

"You aren't getting away that easy Ciel." Alois comments in his ear, chuckling. Nails dig into Ciel's back and pulls. Ciel screams in pain and clutches the carpet, trying to remove himself from the fearscape Alois. A tongue runs up Ciel's back and bites down when it reaches Ciel's shoulder blade. Ciel's eyes open wide and he whimpers at the pain. Alois grabs onto the rim of Ciel pants and rip them off. Ciel jerks up and starts to struggle even more. Alois presses his crotch against Ciel's ass and giggles in Ciel's ear. Ciel hears sounds of clothing movement, softly under the hysteric giggles. Ciel eyes widen in fear.

"Noooo!"

**Just in case any of you didn't understand the concept of a fearscape I am going to write another explanation here;**

**So in simple terms a fearscape is like a nightmare that is horribly traumatising and when you are usually meant to wake up because it is that scary, it just gets worse and if any injuries are inflicted whilst in the fearscape they will appear in the normal world and will be of a black colour. **


End file.
